Holiday lights are well known decorations for external surfaces of structures or homes. The process of setting-up the lights and removing the lights is relatively long. Many times the lights remain set up for months after the holiday due to the removal inconvenience. Additionally, putting up and taking down of such lights typically require the use of a ladder, which is a safety issue.
Various attempts have been made to provide a decorative lighting system. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,509, issued in the name of Wulfman et al., describes a magnetic track lighting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,104, issued in the name of Ferrara, describes a decorative lighting system on a support structure.
U.S. Patent No. 2007/0211453, issued in the name of Hamburger, describes a permanently installed lighting system.
While these systems fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many systems are not suited to be easily utilized or user friendly. Many other systems are permanently installed onto the structure. Furthermore with all these systems, too many parts are used which makes storage complicated.